


Жизнь на троих

by Cloude_Guardian, renard_endormi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, tria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloude_Guardian/pseuds/Cloude_Guardian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_endormi/pseuds/renard_endormi
Summary: Шоё уже как-то подзабыл тот момент, когда за него буквально вгрызались в глотки лучшие из лучших. В привычку уже вошло просыпаться обнятым с двух сторон, готовить завтрак на троих, принимать и отдавать любовь обоим и просто делить свою жизнь на троих.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Жизнь на троих

**Author's Note:**

> отдельное спасибо Клоду, который в свое время помог отбетить и исправить косяки

Весеннее солнце ласково оглаживает кожу, весело скачет бликами по растрепанным рыжим прядям и лезет в глаза, заставляя золотые ресницы встрепенуться, а медовые глаза недовольно раскрыться. Ну вот, а ему так хотелось поспать подольше, что за напасть! Лис-ёкай морщит носик и зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. Потягивается до хруста позвонков и медленно садится в постели. Рядом умильно посапывает Тоору, а где второй из супругов — ему неизвестно. Остается лишь надеяться, что никуда не влез, а то мало ли. Вечно приходится за ним следить, словно за маленьким ребенком, хотя этому лбу перевалило за двадцать три. Шоё аккуратно выползает из объятий льнущего к телу одеяла, и босыми ступнями идет по холодному кафелю, жмурясь. Ай-ай, неприятно, слуги совершенно не следят за температурой. Он бросает кроткий взгляд на часы и вяло влезает в чужую рубашку. Черт бы побрал это солнце и организм, который просыпался буквально от всего. Едва семь утра стукнуло, ну куда тут вставать. Рыжий бредет в сторону библиотеки, зная, что, скорее всего, его «беглый» супруг сидит именно там и разбирает в очередной раз привалившую документацию. И Шоё совершенно не удивляется уже, заставая свою пропажу именно там.

— Ты собрался совсем не спать со всем этим? — Хината подпирает дверной косяк плечом, складывая руки на груди и скептически приподнимая бровь.

— Я собрался заебаться, — слышится откуда-то из-за бумаг, прежде чем над столом появляется черная макушка. — Стоп, ты почему не спишь? — Этот вопрос у меня к тебе, умник, время едва минуло семь, — вздыхает Шоё, направляясь к свободному стулу рядом с Тецуро и садится на него, придвигаясь и выхватывая из чужих рук бумагу.

— Продажа земли? — Эти земли не приносят нужной прибыли, до них долго и тяжело добираться. Так что, посуди сам, — пожимает плечами демон, откладывая ручку и утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечико. Шоё поглаживает Куроо по голове, зарываясь пальцами в темные пряди и начиная массировать, не отрываясь от документа.

— Ладно, согласен, — выдыхает рыжий ёкай, откидывая листы на стол. — Но это же не повод в такую рань подрываться!

— Прости, постараюсь больше так не делать, — расслабленно выдыхает Тетсуро, целуя своего лисенка в оголившееся плечико, чем вызывает табун мурашек у супруга.

— Еще раз увижу — останешься жить душа в душу с рукой на неделю. Кофе будешь?

Получив угрюмое «угу», Шоё еще раз взъерошивает чужие волосы и поднимается со стула, быстро выходя из библиотеки. Когда кицунэ зашел на кухню, то совершенно не удивился отсутствию прислуги. Конечно, у них рабочий день начинается чуть позже восьми. Хотя, это даже к лучшему. Никто не будет ему мешать, лезть под руку, пытаться помочь «чтобы не дай бог господин поранился». На такое Шоё лишь отмахивался, подавляя тяжелые вздохи. Такая жизнь «господина» его невозможно утомляла. Своего клана у него не осталось, хотя он до сих пор являлся его наследником.

Больше двадцати лет назад, если юноша все правильно помнит, случилась резня. Его мать, заранее подозревавшая нечто подобное, отправила его еще мальчишкой в прислугу богатого древнего рода. В безопасность. Там его никто не хватится. И он жил. Жил обычным слугой, но никогда не забывал истинного происхождения, хотя и не пытался о нем заикнуться. Знал, что и его тогда прирежут, и все старания матери окажутся напрасны, а подобного Шоё допускать не хотел. От того и не показывал никогда свои пышные восемь рыжих хвостов. Хорошее образование и манеры он получил еще в детстве, чем немало удивил нового «хозяина». Какой-то слуга, а умеет считать, писать и читать. Особенно сильно выбивались глаза, покрывая даже хорошую умственную подготовку. Они были буквально золотыми, каких не бывао у простых низших ёкаев. Это заметил и сын господина, у которого работал Хината. Долго допытывался до мальчика. Тот оказался довольно строптивым и острым на язычок, а от такого с ним хотелось подружиться и узнать о нем куда больше, ведь Шоё ну никак не мог быть простым слугой. Оба как-то упустили момент, как из простых переругиваний это переросло в какое-то подобии дружбы, а точнее сказать — симпатии. Сын господина оказался чуть ли не на четыре года старше самого Хинаты. И когда рыжик был неаккуратным и еще не оформившимся угловатым подростком, то его друг — возмужавшим, красивым молодым мужчиной. Господин умер, а его место занял его сын, и в тот момент жизнь Шоё начала слишком стремительно меняться. Тоору всегда готов был его прикрыть, сделал своей правой рукой и довольно многое прощал. Рыжий стал больше дерзить, но и на ласку шел охотно. И вот, казалось бы, живи прекрасно, пока судьба снова не преподнесла ему «подарок» в лице еще одного статного кицунэ из не менее древнего рода. Куроо буквально ворвался в размеренную жизнь рыжеволосого, перевернул там все с ног на голову.

— М-м-м, кофе. А мне? — сонно промурлыкали куда-то на ухо, уткнувшись носом в рыжую макушку. — Ты какой-то задумчивый с утра пораньше, что случилось? Шоё пару раз растерянно хлопнул глазками, выныривая из воспоминаний. Он настолько погрузился в собственные думы, что даже не услышал, как к нему подошли сзади. Ойкава тем временем успел приобнять его и пристроил голову на плечо.

— Просто вспоминал, как мы с тобой познакомились, не переживай, — Шоё поднял руку и успокаивающе погладил Тоору по голове, другой рукой помешивая напиток в турке.

— И что вспомнил? — продолжал мурлыкать Тоору, не желая ни отпускать рыжего, ни останавливать эти приятные поглаживания. И юноша лишь хмыкнул на это. Его партнёры такие разные, а балдели с одного и того же.

— Вспомнил, как мы сидели подолгу в библиотеке, когда были детьми, и как часто ты меня отмазывал, в случае чего, — на это, Ойкава лишь хмыкает, устраивая голову поудобнее.

— И это все?

— Нет. Я вспоминал буквально все. Начиная с того момента, как ты обозвал меня «рыжим гномом» и заканчивая тем, как вы с Тецуро друг другу в глотки вгрызались по поводу и без.

— Единственным поводом всегда был ты, а про прозвище — ты и правда маленький и рыжий, а еще мне просто хотелось привлечь внимание, — молодой человек нежно заправляет рыжую прядку за покрасневшее ушко. — Мы и сейчас собачимся.

— Но не при мне, уже хорошо. Знаешь, мальчишки обычно таким способом привлекают внимание девчонок, а не мальчиков на почти четыре года младше, — тянет Шоё, разливая горячий напиток по чашкам.

Себе добавляет сливки и сахар, в чашку Тоору молоко, а Куроо — вообще ничего. ~~Хината честно не понимал, как можно пить эту бурду в чистом виде, и понимать не спешил~~.

— Ну, я всегда был исключением, — мягко улыбается шатен, пока парень закатывает глаза. Ну прямо сама скромность. Тоору подхватывает свою чашку руками, немного отпивая и блаженно жмурясь, после чего быстро целует лисенка в уголок губ. — Спасибо.

— Нежатся, а меня решили не звать, ну-ну, — беззлобно хмыкает брюнет, внезапно выросший на пороге кухни. Приятный аромат свежесваренного кофе разлетелся чуть ли не по всему замку. Уж кто-кто, а Хината умеет варить этот напиток. — Что обсуждали?

— Примерно то, как ты подпортил мне, и не только мне, своим появлением жизнь, — бурчит куда-то в кофе Тоору, за что получает по ребрам от рыжеволосого. — Да молчу я, молчу.

— И к чему пришли? — Куроо опирается бедром на ближайшую столешницу, принимая из рук кицунэ чашку. — Спасибо.

— Ну, ни к чему новому, — пожимает плечами Хината, пока одни мужские крепкие руки сменяются другими. Тоору обнимает трепетно и нежно, пока Тецуро — властно и собственнически. Ну как дети, которые игрушку поделить не могут, ей богу. Но Шоё лишь податливо льнет к брюнету, тихо выдыхая. — Вы все также грызетесь, как и два года назад. Правда, с меньшим энтузиазмом. — При тебе погрызешься, — улыбается черный лис, тут же получая недовольный янтарный взгляд и быстро добавляя: — При нашей красавице-женушке просто невозможно как-то препираться. — Как-то вас не сильно это заботило, пока каждый из вас пытался зажать меня в углу и хорошенько облапать, — тихо и неразборчиво лепечет рыжик, надеясь, что его не особо услышали. — И вообще, не называй меня так! — Сейчас ничего не поменялось, мой дорогой, — наклоняется к его губам Тоору, невесомо целуя, пока Куроо лишь скрывает улыбку в чашке.

— Да. Теперь _вы вместе_ пытаетесь зажать меня в углу и облапать, — выворачивается из объятий Хината, намеренный быстро извести накопившуюся грязную посуду и отправить ее на место. Вскоре он забирает опустевшие чашки у обоих парней и делает с ними тоже самое.

— И, кстати, слуг сегодня не будет, у них внеплановый выходной. Заработались совсем, мне Тендо жаловался, — как-то между делом вставляет Ойкава, и Шоё расслабленно выдыхает. Ну наконец-то можно хоть немного отдохнуть от этой назойливости.

Они заваливаются втроем на мягкий белый ковер — Тецуро раскидывается на спине, уложив голову мальчишки себе на грудь, пока Тоору мягко поглаживает нежные ножки, которые закинули прямо на него. Ну прямо семейная идиллия. Они лежат в полной тишине, лишь изредка вяло что-то друг у друга спрашивают и снова замолкают. Слишком лень что-либо делать и вообще хоть как-то двигаться. Лишь когда Шоё начал чувствовать, что черный кицунэ засыпает, он начал тихо что-то напевать себе под нос. Голос у Хинаты чистый и ровный, мягкий, словно шелк, им можно наслаждаться сколько душе угодно. Именно это и стало причиной окончательного засыпания. Рыжик перебирается полностью на Ойкаву, оставляя руку в темных волосах и мягко массируя голову спящего. Шатен водит носом по тонкой шейке, аккуратно в некоторых местах прихватывая ее губами под довольные вздохи.

— Малыш, — Тоору горячим шепотом опаляет нежную кожу за ушком Шоё, втягивая приятный аромат лавандового мыла, исходящий от мальчишки.

— М?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что обоим кланам нужны наследники? — Хината уже инстинктивно понял, что разговор начат не просто так и тема будет отнюдь не о бабочках. Поэтому он лишь рвано вздохнул и кивнул.

— Что-то мало ты похож на того, кто будет прилежным папашей, — криво усмехается Шоё, незаметно сглатывая. Он не любил подобного рода разговоры — мысль о том, что на тело придется накладывать заклинание черной магии его не особо радовала.

— Один малыш у меня уже есть, справлюсь и еще с двумя, — Тоору грозит получить пинок за такие слова, но он лишь мягко отодвигает опасно поднятую ногу от себя, оглаживая бедро.

— С Куроо говорил?

— Половину вечера вчера на это убил. Да и ему на мозги подобным капают, — они говорят вполголоса, стараясь не тревожить рано поднявшегося брюнета.

— Дайте мне время на ответ, прошу. Я не могу сразу озвучить вам свое решение, — устало прикрывает глаза рыжик, говоря это совсем тихо. Тоору лишь кивает, мысленно радуясь, что Хината хотя бы не отказал сразу — это вселяло надежду.

В итоге, Куроо все-таки проспал до обеда, как и предсказывал Ойкава. И, неимоверными усилиями, рыжему демону все же удалось вытащить обоих на улицу, погулять под цветением. Тоору подсадил любимого занозу себе на плечи, пока Тецуро подстраховывал, на всякий случай. _Наслаждаться милой и искренней улыбкой на миловидном любимом личике нравилось обоим настолько, что они готовы даже оставить вечные пререкательства между собой, - что угодно, лишь бы не расстраивать их солнце._


End file.
